


the muggle way

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: After having sex with his girlfriend, fourteen year old Hugo Weasley swipes his sister's 'plan B' pills to try and be responsible after the fact.





	the muggle way

"Are you sure this stuff will work, Hugo?"

He shifts from foot to foot and nods, "Yeah. My mum...she's muggleborn and made sure my sister had it. I nicked it from her. If...if you take it now you won't get...you know."

"Pregnant?" his fourteen year old girlfriend half-shrieks in the hallway off the Charms corridor.

"Not so loud! But yeah. I mean. I'm not forcing you to take it. We don't know if you will or won't be. Just...we're ...young," he murmurs nervously, his cheeks turning redder by the minute. 

"You'll stay with me?"

"Course."

"Ok then. I'll take it."


End file.
